


Replay

by TigerPrawn



Series: ABO/Omegaverse Fics by TigerPrawn [84]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Big C (TV), Trial & Retribution (TV)
Genre: (though Nigel is in denial about that), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Breeding Bench, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Hannibal Extended Universe, Happy Ending, Hook-Up, Lee Fallon's sex ed, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nigel sandwich, Nipple Play, Omega Lee, Omega Nigel, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Podfic Welcome, Power Dynamics, Roberto whimpers a lot - that's just how it is, Scenting, Stomach Bulge, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, alpha Berto, alpha/omega/omega, consensual voyeurism, do not copy to another site, intersex omega, presenting, true mates?, vaginal orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: Berto and Nigel decide to have another threesome, this time with another omega instead of another alpha.
Relationships: Lee Fallon/Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Roberto Bellini/Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Roberto Bellini/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Lee Fallon
Series: ABO/Omegaverse Fics by TigerPrawn [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/531508
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: MonthlyRareMeat





	Replay

**Author's Note:**

> I had a potential story in my head for a few different omega options so I put it to [twitter](https://twitter.com/TigerPrawnDSC/status/1257411767929638914). Lee’s version was totally my fave so I’m very glad with how this vote went!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/50050587702/in/dateposted/)

“W-would you do it?” Berto asked, meekly as they stood half naked in Nigel’s kitchen after a night of fucking.

In that way he had that Nigel found both endearing and worthy of ridicule. As the months passed, he hated to admit the endearing was winning out. Not that he wanted Roberto to know that. 

“Do you think I’m some omega bitch you can order around for your sexual pleasure?” Nigel snapped at the kid and then growled under his breath, “Little fucking punk.”

Berto sucked in a breath and swallowed. Nigel could practically feel the young alpha trembling with arousal. 

Nigel found it harder and harder to deny that the way Roberto was turned on by how Nigel treated him made them pretty fucking perfect for each other. His knot kept Nigel more satisfied than any other he’d met in his life. And over the many months since he’d taken Berto as his heat partner, they had wordlessly become exclusive and definitely saw each other outside of his heat. And not just to fuck. Not that they ever acknowledged it in any way.

There were some weeks where Berto was over maybe four nights. Any time Nigel sent him a text - _what are you doing?_ \- the alpha was suddenly at his door. 

He did everything that Nigel wanted without being asked. Unless he particularly felt like he wanted Nigel to verbally humiliate him that night, and then he’d point out that snuggling up on the sofa to watch movies was a very coupley thing to do. 

Nigel would remind him that not only were they not a couple, but that Berto was fucking lucky to be given the time of day at all. And then Berto would make it up to him by sucking his omega cock or finger fucking his slick pussy. 

No, they weren’t a couple. Even though they definitely were a couple. 

And maybe that was why there was some genuine hostility in Nigel’s words. He knew Roberto didn’t think for one minute he was docile and there to go along with his every fantasy, like some fucking idiots believed about omegas. But it was an easy jab in that moment. 

One that could hide the slither of hurt at Roberto’s suggestion that they have a threesome. 

The idea that Roberto would even think about it caught Nigel off guard, considering how he had reacted to their previous one. That had been Roberto’s idea too, to have another alpha in the mix so Nigel could feel impossibly stuffed. And yeah, he had only suggested it thinking Nigel would enjoy it rather than for his own gratification. That much had been clear by Roberto’s attitude to the other alpha, Adam. He’d tolerated another alpha being intimate with Nigel, knowing that it would bring Nigel pleasure. But he hadn’t wanted the alpha to touch him. Not because he was an alpha as much as that he was Nigel’s only. 

And when the night had ended, Berto seemed relieved to not have to share Nigel any more either.

The jealousy and hurt had been palpable, so this whole line of thought was fucking bizarre and Nigel voiced that once he collected his thoughts. 

“Last time I fucking checked, darling, you weren’t exactly a fan. You want to get Adam back for a replay?” Nigel cocked a brow. When Berto’s eyes widened a little and agitation came off of him in waves, it was clear that wasn’t what Berto wanted. And Nigel couldn’t help but poke at that. “Don’t want to watch me ride his massive cock? Watch him knot me? Maybe I’ll let you have my ass, but my pussy will be his all night. It’s only fair.”

Berto let out a whimper that was more distress than arousal. And in the beginning Nigel wouldn’t have hesitated to push him all the more. But now there was something inside him that hurt just a little if he crossed that line with Berto. The line between the taunting that the masochistic little shit seemed to love, and taunting that actually hurt his feelings. 

“No, I…” Berto blushed slightly and swallowed again. “With an omega. I’d… um…”

Nigel barked out a laugh, in part to hide his own hurt that Berto might now want more than just him. “You think you can satisfy two omegas in bed? Berto you-”

“No, I want them to, um, to please you.” Berto interrupted, his breathing deepening as he spoke. 

His cock was clearly fucking hard, Nigel glanced down and saw the damp spot in his boxers where he was starting to leak precome. 

“I was reading about, um, omegas. Omegas who sleep with other omegas and the pleasure they can bring. More than an alpha, because they understand an omega’s body. I wanted one to fuck you and then show me all the things you liked best, so I can do them too.”

_Fuck._

Nigel started to slick up at the words, though Berto knew better than to remotely suggest he’d realised the arousal. Which his straining dick demonstrated he clearly had.

This little fucker was going to be the death of Nigel. He fucking worshipped Nigel like he was god’s gift. Went out of his way to please him and all the while took every bit of shit Nigel could give him. They actually had the perfect fucking dynamic, like they were fucking made for each other. Not that Nigel would ever admit that out loud. 

Being with another omega in this way had never been something Nigel had considered. He loved being knotted way too fucking much, and when it was so easy to get a hot bloodied, nubile alpha to fuck him any time he wanted or needed why consider anything else? He barely even used toys any more. Only during his heat when he’d have Berto’s cock in one hole and the knotting dildo in another to satisfy his insatiable need. 

“Sounds like you’re saying you’re such a shit alpha, you need an omega to show you what to do.” Nigel growled and Berto cowed his head. 

The kid didn’t deny it even though they both knew it wasn’t the case, that Berto was playing along. Both pretending that Nigel still meant these barbs like he had in the beginning. 

“Y-you want to?” Berto asked quietly. 

“We’ll fucking see.” Nigel snipped back, standing and walking from the room. He could hear Berto whine as he walked away, poor kid’s cock was hard as rock and Nigel wasn’t going to do a single fucking thing about it. 

*

Nigel had taken it upon himself to plan it all out. 

Not that he didn’t trust the little fuck, which he sort of didn’t. More that he wanted to be in control of the situation. 

He didn’t want Berto to take him to some shitty little bar and pick up the first willing omega. He had fucking standards, even if his being with Berto wasn’t demonstrative of that. 

That was why the ended up at a high end wine bar in the gay part of town that Nigel had heard was pretty classy. But also, totally a fucking sex den with saunas and backrooms. 

In fact, as soon as he and Berto walked in, Nigel could tell it was everything he’d imagined and more.

Older well-dressed alphas, canoodled up in booths with young, half dressed alpha twinks. Berto clearly caught the eye of more than one of them. Many of the omega couples were women, one booth had three of them, the one in the middle was clearly being felt up under the table by both her lovers. 

The whole fucking place stank like sex and booze, and it was immediately clear that Berto was out of his depth. 

“You want to watch me get fucked don’t you?” Nigel growled, not letting him back out. He grabbed Berto’s hand to drag him to a booth at the back. He didn’t comment on the way Berto’s fingers laced through his own or the way he relaxed a little at Nigel’s touch. 

They slid into the curved booth and looked at the wine and cocktail menu. Before they could decide on drinks a server arrived, a barely dressed omega, who placed two large glasses of white wine in front of them. 

“Compliments of the gentleman at the bar,” He said with a wink before sauntering off again, clearly knowing that many eyes in the room were on his ass. All but Nigel and Berto’s who had instead flicked to the man at the bar.

He was maybe a little younger than Nigel but definitely older than Roberto. He looked sure of himself and gave them both a knowing smile before he picked up his own glass and wandered over. 

The man stopped next to their table and looked down at them with a playful grin. 

“Unless I miss my guess, you’re here to find a third for the evening. I’m just wondering if your bent runs to alphas, or omegas.” He glanced between them, exuding confidence. 

“Fucking fast worker,” Nigel growled, “We’ve barely even sat down.”

The man shrugged, “I never hesitate in going for what I want. So tell me, am I what you’re looking for?”

He reached a hand casually up to his neck and scrubbed it back and forth. It was an innocuous motion, but of course released a fresh wave of omega scent that had otherwise been obscured by the masses of scents in the room. 

It didn’t really do anything for Nigel, but Berto whimpered and when he looked over the kid was looking at him like a fucking puppy begging for a milk bone.

The man laughed and slid into the booth next to Nigel. “Looks like your boyfriend is interested.” 

Nigel clenched his jaw but didn’t contradict the use of the word boyfriend. Berto wasn’t his fucking boyfriend, but they were there to fuck around not to get into their fucking backstory. 

“He wants to watch another omega fuck me and teach him how to pleasure me better than he can.” Nigel replied, laying it all out, missing the bit where Berto has rarely failed to pleasure him perfectly well. 

“Oh, oh yes, I’d love to fuck around with you. Just the thought of it…” The man gave Nigel a lingering look and the scent of his slick became evident. “Your place, my place, or you just want to pile into the backrooms and have at it?” 

Berto whimpered again. Nigel reached over and took a firm hold of the kid’s raging cock through his jeans and squeezed it hard. To the point of pain, which had the whimper change from one of need to one of pleasure. 

“He’ll probably knot in his fucking pants before we can get anywhere,” Nigel replied, and the man chuckled. 

“Sweet little thing, isn’t he?” He stood and downed the last of his wine before looking down at them again. “My name’s Lee.”

“Nigel, Berto.” Nigel replied, indicating himself then Berto in turn. 

Lee looked over at Berto with a fond smile, “Well, Berto, should we go out back and see how many times I can make Nigel come?”

Berto whimpered again but stood so fast Nigel’s hand was still holding his dick, now above the table. 

“Oh, this is going to be a treat.” Lee grinned, turned and started towards the backrooms, clearly expecting them to follow. 

Which, of course, they did.

*

Lee led them to a room out the back. One large, very dark room with black walls, where it was clear bodies writhed and enjoyed each other. But they didn’t stop there, Lee slipped a hand into each of theirs and drew them to the back wall where there were several doors. 

Once they got closer Nigel could see that they had little sliding notices on each of them. The first was set to “I’m waiting for you” and the next two were “Busy” and the following one “Cleaning”. The fifth door was “Vacant” and so Lee opened it and led them in. 

The room was decorated in deep red and so dimly lit it was almost black. Everything smelt clean, and was clearly rinsed out between uses. Only the faintest lingering scents of others, just enough to register. This was a high class place!

There was a long, deep sofa at the back wall, a breeding bench just off centre of the room. That had Nigel’s hackles up immediately and Lee did not miss that at all. 

That much was clear from the way the other omega gentled him, a hand rubbing at the base of his back as he murmured quietly. “Oh, I bet you’ve always resisted these, haven’t you? Always considered them some alpha bullshit. You’re not wrong, but that doesn’t mean omegas can’t use them and still get off. In fact, that’s the whole point.”

Nigel tensed a little under the omega’s touch. It wasn’t unpleasant, it just wasn’t doing much for him and the talk of breeding benches just pissed him off. He fucking hated the things. He’d never been near one and never planned to be. 

“You want me to show you?” Lee asked gently. “Your alpha can fuck me on it if you like?”

Even in the dim light, the eagerness in Lee’s eyes was clear. As was the renewed whimpering from Berto, but definitely not a pleasured sound. It was similar to the reaction he’d had to Adam - distress.

Lee understood and cocked his head, an amused smile spreading as he looked at them both. 

“I see. He really does just want to see his omega get fucked. Don’t want to be with anyone but your omega, do you honey?” Lee ruffled Berto’s hair fondly. “And who would blame you!” He winked and turned back to Nigel. 

“I guess it’s just you and me then,” Lee’s voice was husky as he reached down and then pulled his t-shirt up and off. 

Nigel had to admit to himself that he was bizarrely out of his fucking depth. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had his fair share of sexual escapades over the years. Even some weird and wonderful hookups. But this situation was completely new, and despite having organised it in order to have that control, he found that the control was totally out of his fucking hands. 

The control was in Lee’s hands from the fucking looks of it. 

The way Roberto looked at him so curiously, made it clear that he could see it too. And fuck, that was unexpectedly arousing. 

He’d never let a fucking alpha take control in the bedroom, or anywhere else for that matter. But another omega? 

Nigel could feel the slick starting to gather between his thighs, and the smile on Lee’s face said he knew all about it. 

“Okay, how’s this going to work?” Nigel finally replied, gruff and frowning. 

“What I’d really like,” Lee started, smooth and soft as he stepped forward and started to unbutton Nigel’s shirt, “is to fuck you over that bench. I know you’ll love it.”

The way Lee seductively crooned the words made Nigel shiver. The words themselves too. He had never considered a bench before, they disgusted him. But here and now it seemed like such a debauched taboo. He got wet thinking about being held down and bred, which was not something that had ever fucking remotely turned him on in the past. 

Lee parted his shirt and then ran his hands up into Nigel’s chest hair and over his nipples. 

Nigel groaned, so fucking sensitive there, and Berto whined. He was pacing when Lee turned and said softly, “Take a seat.”

Berto took a moment to get himself together before sitting on the sofa.

“You should enjoy this too, alpha.” Lee encouraged. 

He stopped his ministrations and moved away from Nigel and over to Berto, sinking to his knees between his legs. He looked Berto in the eyes as he started to unbuckle his belt.

Nigel felt his hackles go up. Just as much at the thought of someone else touching _his_ boy, as the fact that they had already told Lee that Berto didn’t want this. 

“Leave-” Nigel started, surging forward and then stopping when Lee turned to look up at him with a fond smile. 

“I’m not going to touch him, just making him comfortable.” Lee said gently, then turned back to Berto, “Is that okay?”

Berto hesitated a moment and then looked between Nigel and Lee before nodding. 

Lee smiled and continued, unbuttoning Berto’s jeans and pulling them down to his ankles, leaving the alpha in his underpants and t-shirt. 

“You feel free to take your pleasure, okay?” Lee murmured softly, running his hands over Berto’s thighs before Berto nodded again and Lee used his legs to push himself back up to standing. 

Berto looked pretty fucking blissed out. As much as Nigel had been starting to feel lulled and compliant. 

“Did you put something in the drinks?” Nigel growled when Lee turned back to him. 

Lee frowned for a second before barking a laugh, “Hell no. No…” He chuckled and shook his head. “I really do have a few things to teach you. Did you not have any omega role models in your life? To tell you about the birds and bees?” 

Nigel frowned, and yet as Lee stepped back towards him, he found his usual ire didn’t rise as it might have done. 

So he just shook his head. “Nah, fucked up childhood really.”

“Poor baby,” Lee purred. 

The sound made Nigel’s eyes roll and his body quiver, he heard Berto suck in a breath. 

“I have an overactive scent gland,” Lee told him as he began to push Nigel’s shirt off of his shoulders. “Makes it easy to gentle others. Alphas especially, but omegas too.” He winked and Nigel’s shirt dropped to the floor. 

“All omega’s scent glands are more active than alpha’s. That's why it’s so easy for us to control them, the biggest open secret in the world. Omega’s rule it.” Lee spoke softly as he began to nuzzle at Nigel’s neck. 

Despite his previous lack of interest in omegas, Nigel was finding himself both incredibly wet and desperately hard. 

“It’s why this little one,” Lee jerked his head at Berto, “turns into a little puppy around you.” 

“Not all alphas are like that,” Nigel protested and then gasped as Lee ran the tip of his tongue over Nigel’s left nipple. 

“No they aren’t. You two have found a perfect dynamic with each other. The right balance for each other. I’m honoured to be a part of it this evening.” 

Nigel wanted to protest and be an asshole about it but found he couldn’t quite get the words out. He looked over at Berto as Lee licked his nipple again and saw that the alpha had his hands in his underwear and was blushing furiously. His eyes completely locked on Nigel and watching on his pleasure. 

_Fuck!_

Nigel found himself wanting to show Berto that pleasure too. Maybe Lee was fucking right? 

“Can I then? Fuck you over the bench?” Lee asked gently, nuzzling at Nigel’s throat as his fingers started to work open Nigel’s fly. 

“Yes,” Nigel trembled as he replied, no hesitation. 

“Yeah?” Lee purred, setting him all the more at ease. “Want me to stick my omega cock into your wet pussy? Show your alpha how to tease as much pleasure out of you as possible?”

Roberto whined at the words and Nigel could hear the slick sounds of him fucking his fist before he even looked over again. Yeah, he was trying to slow himself down, but still had one hand gripped tightly around his knot.

“You want that?” Lee turned to Berto to ask, and Berto nodded enthusiastically.

This was the sort of point where Nigel would snarl and curse and tell Berto who wasn’t going to do a fucking thing for the alpha’s pleasure. But how was that possible when it was so clear now that the most pleasure Berto gained was from ensuring Nigel’s satisfaction. 

“Come on,” Lee urged, dropping to his knees and pulling Nigel’s clothes down. Nigel kicked off his shoes and his clothes whilst Lee remained at eye height with his dripping omega cock. 

It was a good size for an omega, short but thick. He’d never had any complaints from Berto the many times he’d topped the alpha. 

Nigel loved being fucking filled, over filled really. But there were those times when he just wanted to jerk himself off and go to sleep. And if Berto was there, why not jerk his cock in the boy’s tight ass rather than his fist? 

“Hmm,” Lee hummed and took hold of Nigel’s cock, holding it still so that the tip just poked out of the omega’s fist. “Does your alpha go down on you like this?”

Nigel let out a shuddering breath, “S-sometimes.”

“You prefer him to eat you out and finger fuck you, I bet?” 

Nigel nodded, closing his eyes and moaning as Lee’s tongue flicked at his foreskin. 

When Lee sucked the tip of his foreskin into his mouth, Nigel cried out and his knees nearly buckled. And then Lee slipped the pointed tip of his tongue into the slit of his foreskin and Nigel had to reach out and grab hold of his shoulders to stay upright. 

There were no slick sounds from Berto now, he was completely rapt. His mouth hanging open as he watched Lee suckle Nigel’s foreskin. 

“Fuck, gonna come.” Nigel growled. 

Lee pulled off immediately, running his tongue over his lips and stroking Nigel very slowly. “It’s okay if you do, but I need you to know that _if_ you do, I still won’t stop. I’m going to be making you come for hours.”

Nigel whined then and Roberto let out a grunt in response, both of which seemed to amuse Lee immensely. 

Lee chuckled as he stroked Nigel a little more and pulled back his foreskin to reveal the naked tip. He pushed his tongue into Nigel’s slit for just a moment and then pulled back and rose to his feet. Nigel’s hands still on his shoulder as he panted and growled at Lee. 

“Come on,” Lee urged softly and wrapped an arm around Nigel to walk him to the bench.

“You really should consider letting your alpha bench you sometime. There’s no shame in enjoying it.” Lee gentled and Nigel would have normally snapped back at bullshit like that but he was too fuzzy from Lee’s pheromones and his impending climax. 

Instead Nigel went willing to the bench for the first time in his life and allowed Lee to guide him onto it and strap him in. 

The position wasn’t something he usually did. Yes, he’d let Berto fuck him on his hands and knees, but that wasn’t the same as presenting position. With your face as far down as possible and ass in the air, trying to ensure the breeding took. It was a fucking degrading position, and as Nigel turned his head to look over at Berto he was oddly comforted by the look of concern in the alpha’s face. 

Lee must have seen it too because then he commented, “Are you comfortable? Your alpha wants to know.”

Nigel tried to nod but couldn’t with his head pressed to the padded bench. And his voice was shaky when he replied, “Y-yeah…”

Lee let out a pleased hum and ran his hand down Nigel’s back. 

Nigel trembled and let out a slight moan, trying to arch into the touch. He was getting even wetter, even harder. And he hadn’t expected that. Not being with an omega, and certainly fucking not being benched.

“Hmm, yes, you’re very comfortable aren’t you.” Lee smiled, “Let me tell you boys something. There are many theories that breeding benches weren’t created by alphas at all, but by omegas. And of course, it was twisted to alphan misogyny like many other things, but if used properly it will bring the omega pleasure they can’t even imagine.”

Lee latched the last of the straps holding Nigel to the bench. 

“You just need to give yourself over to it,” Lee encouraged. 

Nigel let out a muffled agreement and felt Lee step away. 

“Take a good look Berto. If your omega ever lets you bench him, I’d be incredibly disappointed if you didn’t take note of these lessons.” Lee was gentle but serious, and then he was behind Nigel and on his knees. 

“First… you must ready your omega by making them come.” Lee put the final strap in place, across Nigel’s groin, strapping his cock back so it faced backwards, almost pressing against his slick sex. 

Lee leaned forward, his head between Nigel’s spread and strapped legs, to press his tongue immediately to his wet cunt. 

“Fuck!” Nigel cried out. He shuddered as Lee continued, his tongue fucking into him. He quickly added two fingers and then turned the attention of his mouth to Nigel’s cock, drawing it backwards allowed him to just focus on the now unsheathed crown. 

Nigel cried out again and Lee pulled off, but continued to pump his fingers. 

“Thought the cock strap was to confine you, didn’t you? See how in this position it actually is perfect for your lover to focus on the most sensitive part?”

Nigel whined and tried to nod again with no success. 

His eyes locked with Berto’s and he could see the desire there, the want to be in Lee’s place and the patience to know more - for the sake of Nigel’s future pleasure. 

“I’m going to make you come now,” Lee informed Nigel before resuming his previous position. He continued to push his fingers in and out, seemingly deliberately avoiding Nigel’s pleasure point. Instead focusing all the intense pleasure on Nigel’s quivering cock head. 

Lee sucked it like a lollipop, his head bobbing as much as the position allowed, until Nigel was shaking, near convulsing. His eyes rolled as he came hard and fast down the omega’s throat. His thin omegan seed continued to drip from him even after Lee pulled back. 

When Nigel opened his eyes, Berto was watching with an intensity that made him wish the alpha had been the one to make him come. 

As Nigel caught his breath, Lee stood and stroked over his back, gentling him once more as he moved around him. 

“So relaxed for me now. Of course, my cock is much the same size as yours and with no knot. But imagine if you were to take an alpha now, so wet and open. It would be perfect.” Lee leaned in to nuzzle the words against Nigel’s ear. 

Nigel and Berto whined in unison and Lee let out a gentle chuckle. 

“I really do like you boys quite a bit.”

Both were panting too heavily to respond, and all Lee got from Nigel was another moan as Lee stepped behind him, unzipped his pants and pushed straight into Nigel. 

Nigel arched and cried out. 

“Holy fuck! You feel big, so big…” Nigel’s eyes rolled again, it was like a fucking dream! A fantasy come true to feel so full. 

“I’m about your size,” Lee repeated and then leaned forward to blanket him. 

The positions of the straps meant that Lee was able to slip one hand to Nigel’s chest, pinching at his nipple. And another to Nigel’s stomach to feel the swell of his cock there. 

“It’s the angle. Makes even the smallest cock feel huge.” Lee continued at a conspiratorial whisper, “Imagine how good Berto would feel inside you. That huge dick filling you up.”

Nigel whined and shuddered, trying to press back to take more of Lee’s cock as his eyes locked on Berto’s again. There was no more cock to take, which had him whining again. 

But then Lee moved. 

“I can touch all your erogenous zones.” Lee said, demonstrating by moving both hands to Nigel’s nipples. “And this angle is perfect for-”

Lee thrust in hard and hit Nigel’s g-spot. 

Nigel howled and strained against the straps. That drew a snarl from Roberto and it was only Nigel meeting his eyes again that stopped the alpha approaching. Reassured it was pleasure, not pain. 

Nigel continued to watch Berto as Lee started to fuck into him in earnest. Berto started to stroke himself all the harder, starting to look pained. Clearly pining to be the one inside Nigel, as much as he also wanted this to happen. 

Fuck, maybe he was a pretty fucking perfect alpha?

Nigel’s whole body rocked against the immovable bench as Lee nailed him. His hands still on Nigel’s tits, playing with his nipples in a way that pushed Nigel all the closer to climax. 

“I’m going to come, fuck!” Nigel cried out, his cock sensitive in the strap, his cunt dripping and causing an obscenely wet sound on every thrust. 

Nigel’s whole body convulsed as his pussy contracted around Lee. Berto let out an incoherent sound as he watched his omega have a vaginal orgasm. 

His cock twitched but he didn’t come that way, and yet it was one of the most intense climaxes of his fucking life. 

Nigel practically screamed and then moaned as he felt Lee spill his ineffectual come inside him. He groaned as he imagined what it would be like to come like that with a knot inside him. With Berto’s thick come filling him. 

“I’ve never-” Nigel panted.

Lee wasn’t quite as out of breath as he replied, “I figured. You’d be surprised how many omegas have never had a vaginal orgasm.” He pressed a kiss on Nigel’s back and then pulled out. 

The intensity of the loss was immense. Nigel had rarely felt so empty outside of his heats. 

He didn’t even realise he was whining until Lee was gentling him again. 

“Shh, it’s a lot. I know. The first time being benched. Ideally you’d spend hours on this. Just let your alpha pleasure you over and over again. But you need to work up to it. It’s intense, especially with a knot.”

Nigel tried to respond but only came out with a muffled sound as he drooled against the padding. 

“Berto, help me.” Lee asked softly. 

The alpha, still hard and leaking, stood and pushed himself back into his underwear, kicked off his pants and then approached hesitantly as Lee unbuckled the straps. 

“Let’s get him on the couch. Time for some lessons for you.” Lee smiled. 

Roberto let out a shuddering breath and helped Nigel off of the bench and over to the sofa, laying him down on the expanse of plush softness. 

He was already so thoroughly well fucked that he was a little fucking scared about what was coming next. Were they going to milk him dry until his cock was sore?

Even so his fucking dick was hard again and he hadn’t stopped being wet the whole fucking time. Not least because now his slick had been added to by Lee’s omegan come. 

“We’re going to take good care of you.” Lee purred as he approached.

He settled the other side of Nigel than Roberto and Nigel found himself comfortable and drifting in the stupor of pleasure and pheromones. 

He barely responded when Berto leaned in and took his nipple into his mouth. 

When he nipped and licked it, Nigel moaned. 

“Yeah, he does seem to like that,” Lee commented and then asked, “What else?”

Nigel moaned and arched as he felt three of Berto’s slender fingers press into him. 

“A-and he likes to, um… in his ass.” Berto stuttered with hesitation and his own arousal. 

“Hmm,” Lee murmured, “I can see that. Nigel likes to be full, huh?”

“Yeah,” Berto’s response was breathless. 

“And you like to fill him like a good alpha.”

“Yeah,” Berto unconsciously pumped his fingers a little faster with his response. 

“Okay, well we’re not going to do that right now.” Lee chuckled when they both whined. “The more pleasure you give Nigel before you fill him, the better the experience will be.” 

Nigel opened his eyes to watch Berto. He wanted to interject in some way, to get more involved or be a cunt to Berto, but he was already fucking floating. 

“Suck his dick,” Lee directed. “Like you saw me do it.” 

Nigel grunted when Berto took the head of Nigel’s cock into his mouth and started to suck at the crown. He arched up into Berto’s mouth. 

“Fuck…” Nigel growled. 

“You like being inside Berto, huh?” Lee moved a little to croon into Nigel’s ear. “You fuck him?”

Nigel nodded, his eyes squeezed shut as Berto worked him over.

“Good. That’s good. You two really are quite the beautiful pair.” 

Nigel could feel Lee’s hardness pressing against his thigh, and he was sure Berto also didn’t miss the way the omega rutted against him. 

Nigel felt his body so entirely enveloped between the two of them he thought he’d hate it. But it was amazing, and when Berto pressed his fingers inside him once more and carried on fucking him as he sucked, Nigel cried out and came down his throat. 

The climax shocked Berto into pulling back, leaving the come to dribble from his chin and down onto Nigel’s crotch. 

“Fuck,” Lee murmured. Nigel watched as he reached out and swiped a thumb across Berto’s chin to collect the spend, sucking the thumb into his mouth. Berto looked too stunned to react and then looked to Nigel, as though expecting his usual torrid of abuse, but he didn’t have it in him to even form the words. 

“We’re not done yet,” Lee pulled them back with his words. Lee started circling a finger around Nigel’s nipple. “You ever make him come just by playing with these?”

Berto inhaled a sharp breath and shook his head. 

“Fuck… I can’t take anymore…” Nigel groaned, the thought of having his tits played with until he came again made his cunt clench. He wanted to experience it, but he also wanted a fucking nap. 

“It'll be the best orgasm of your life,” Lee purred against his ear. “Imagine coming as much as you do in heat, without being in heat.”

“Fuck,” Nigel growled. 

Then Lee’s mouth was on his nipple, tongue swirling over it as he sucked on it. 

“Oh fuck!” Nigel cried out, a moment before Berto did the same and his body shook in response. His cock was already half hard again, his pussy clenching around the fingers that Berto hadn't removed. 

Lee pulled back enough to mutter against his chest, “One more, then just think how amazing it will feel to come on Berto’s knot.” 

Berto whined around his nipple and the vibration made him shudder. 

He felt a tug as Berto’s hand was removed from him, and then the only contact was them both sucking on his tits as Lee rubbed himself off on Nigel’s thigh. 

He wondered what the fuck the other omega was getting out of all this, but maybe, like Berto, he just liked watching other people get their rocks off?

Even so, as Nigel struggled against the mounting pleasure, he had to ask, “What’s in all this for you?”

Lee hummed and pulled back, licking his tongue flat over Nigel’s nipple before replying, “I like to play with couples. I like threesomes, but as your alpha appears resolutely monogamous, maybe I can take your cock.”

It wasn’t a question and Nigel grunted in response to the words, and Lee resumed his attention on Nigel’s nipple. He’d never fucked an omega before, and whilst he had no complaints about Lee’s prowess before, he thought that might have been more the bench, that fucking bench, and less the omega. 

“Yeah,” Nigel growled, before sinking back into the soft sofa and succumbing to the pleasure. 

Fucking Berto already knew how to get him wet from playing with his tits, and it didn’t need much more after all the previous stimulation, for his body to start tingling anew. It was like the nerves in his nipples had a direct line to his crotch, and when little nibbles turned into Berto biting his nipple, Nigel came with a silent cry. 

His pussy contracted and his cock spurted a pathetic dribble of come into his pubes. 

“Nearly there,” Lee encouraged and moved back. He stood and finally removed his own clothes, as though he just hadn’t had chance before. Too focused on making Nigel come. “Wanna knot your omega?” Lee asked Berto. 

Berto looked at Nigel for approval. 

“You better fucking had after all that,” Nigel replied. He was exhausted and could barely move but after so many orgasms without a knot, he was starting to fucking crave it. And in his experience, no knot filled him quite so well as Berto’s, even if he was never going to admit that out loud. 

“I want you to present to your alpha, Nigel.” Lee said softly, naked now he came back to Nigel’s side. 

“No fucking chance,” Nigel growled back, amused. 

Lee cocked his head and made a dramatic roll of his eyes. “Didn’t you learn anything from the bench? Imagine how great his cock would feel with you in presenting position. And anyways,” Lee climbed up the sofa and lay down on his back. “It’ll be easier for you to fuck me in that position.”

Nigel sucked in a breath then nodded. 

With aching limbs but determination, Nigel rolled and then climbed over Lee. 

Lee spread his legs with a soft purr of approval and then shifted until they were perfectly aligned. 

“Roll my hips,” Lee instructed. 

Nigel bit his lower lip and pushed into Lee. He was so fucking wet that Nigel was entirely buried to the hilt with no effort. With a grunt he did as asked and moved forward, rolling Lee’s hips upwards so that he was almost doubled over. His ass and lower back resting on Nigel’s thighs, Nigel lowered his front half to push his own ass up as far as possible without pulling out of Lee. 

“Nigel…” Berto whimpered. 

“Fucking knot me,” Nigel growled. 

And that shitty command seemed to be all Berto needed to go right ahead. 

Nigel groaned into Lee’s throat as Berto pushed into him. So loose and slick that he bottomed out with no effort. 

But this felt different, and not because he had his own dick inside Lee. That just felt like a wetter, warmer version of jerking himself off whilst he was fucked. 

No, it was as Lee had said, the position. At this angle, Berto’s cock pressed perfectly against his g-spot and bulged in his belly. 

“Oh fuck!” Nigel whined, almost sobbed. “So good… So fucking good.” 

“Imagine doing this during your next heat,” Lee crooned. “Presenting for your alpha so he can fill you like this, give you the best pleasure you’ve ever had.”

Nigel grunted at Lee’s words, unable to stop his hips jerking. 

Lee let out a little gasp of delight and began to undulate his own hips and press back on Nigel. 

“Me, I just love cock. Alpha, beta, omega.” Lee rumbled as he tried his best to fuck himself on Nigel’s cock in their current position. 

And then Roberto moved. 

He started to fuck hard and relentlessly into Nigel, until he was rocking their bodies hard into the sofa. 

Both omegas were panting and moaning and Nigel knew he was going to come again as he had on Lee’s cock. 

“Fuck, I’m already so close,” Lee admitted, clutching at Nigel as their bodies all slammed together. 

Nigel lowered his head all the more, practically getting fucking high on Lee’s pheremones, whilst ever improving the angle for Berto. 

It was all fucking over when Berto’s hand circled the back of his neck and held him down in that position. 

If he’d fucking pulled that shit any other time, Nigel would have ripped his dick off. But, with a little shame, Nigel found his eyes rolling in pleasure at the manhandling. Being held down and fucked like an omega, apparently, should be, pushed his body over the edge. 

Nigel’s pussy throbbed and sucked on Berto’s cock as he had his second vaginal orgasm of the night. And then Berto was grunting and trying to push his knot through the constricting muscles. With a grunt, Berto slammed into him, pushing him as deep into Lee as possible whilst his knot sank, with an audibly wet sound, into Nigel’s cunt. 

Nigel cried out as his cock spurted inside Lee. He could feel a hand press between them, and as Berto groaned, shuddered and began to fill Nigel with his come, he could feel Lee furiously jerking his own cock.

There was a wet and sticky sensation between them as Lee came with a moan. 

All three of them were panting and sticky with sweat and come. 

When Nigel’s thoroughly fucked out body started to tremble, Berto moved them. He pulled Nigel to the side, his cock and come slipping out of Lee as Berto spooned behind him. Nigel hummed his thanks and then gripped his pussy around the knot until Berto came again. 

That pulled a laugh from Lee who looked thoroughly debauched as he gazed at them fondly. 

“This really was a pleasure.” He leaned over and kissed Nigel, deeply but softly. And then he did the same to Berto before the alpha had chance to avoid him. 

With no further hesitation, Lee stood from the sofa and grabbed his clothes, dressing unhurriedly as he spoke. “If you guys ever want to do that again sometime, you can find me here most weekends.” 

With a wink and Nigel's come on his thighs, Lee turned and walked to the door, turning back only to say, “Take your time.” Then blew them a kiss and walked out. 

Berto started to tremble and let out a shaky breath.

“That was intense.” the alpha whimpered slightly. 

Normally Nigel would definitely take that opportunity to be an absolute shit to the kid, but instead he turned his head enough to offer up his mouth to Berto. 

Berto hesitated, as though wondering what Nigel was up to, and then leaned in anyway. 

They kissed, wet and sloppy and with a sleepy passion, until they both drifted into a sated nap. 

*

They woke as Berto’s knot fully deflated and his cock slipped out of Nigel. 

It was followed by an unbelievable amount of come and Nigel wished they’d done this at home. As fun as the whole scenario had been, he wasn’t looking forward to a cab ride home with come leaking from his well used cunt. 

Nigel was fucking exhausted, or maybe it was the effects of Lee’s overactive scent gland, but he let Berto dress him. And the kid was so fucking reverent about it, he wanted to simultaneously tell him to fuck off and ask him to knot him again. 

When they were ready to leave the room and slip the sign to “Needs cleaning”, Nigel took one last look back at the bench.

Maybe he would get one of those. After all he was already starting to leak slick again just at the thought of taking an alpha cock over one when he wasn’t quite so fucked out. 

And he was pretty sure Berto would have no complaints.


End file.
